onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kapitein Haak
, ook bekend als Haak of Killian Jones en minder bekend als Prins Charles, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Geschiedenis Voor de tweede vloek Nadat Regina haar duistere vloek ongedaan maakt en Henry opgeeft als prijs om de Duistere vloek van Peter Pan te stoppen gaat iedereen die in het Sprookjesbos geboren is terug naar die wereld behalve Emma die moet achterblijven om voor Henry te zorgen. Terwijl kapitein Haak op een avond een taverne uitloopt na een succesvolle dag koetsen roven en vervolgens een gezelschapsdame die zijn mannen hadden ingehuurd voor hem dubbel betaald om te doen alsof hij het naar zijn zin had die avond en dan weg te gaan (aangezien de kapitein nog steeds volledig loyaal aan en tot over zijn oren verliefd is op Emma) wordt hij belaagd door Ariel die de gestolen dolk op Haak's keel houdt en hem dwingt te vertellen waar hij Eric gevangen houdt. Als Haak haar ontwapend en ontkent dat hij nu een held is gaat hij de taverne weer binnen. Nadat Ariel een beroep op zijn eer als piraat beroept maakt Haak een deal met Ariel. Als ze hem naar zijn schip leidt zal hij de kapers afleidden door te duelleren met hun kapitein terwijl Ariel en Vetje het schip doorzoeken voor Eric. Als Vetje vraagt wie de kapende kapitein is steekt Haak als antwoord de dolk in de tafel waarop de initalen BB staan wat voor Zwartbaard staat. Vetje is bang aangezien Zwartbaard bekend staat als de meeste gevaarlijk piraat (na Haak dan verbeterd Vetje zichzelf al snel). Haak is echter zeer gedreven om zijn "schip" terug te veroveren en hij gaat de volgende dag met Ariel en Vetje op pad. Nadat Haak een piraat van Zwartbaard uitschakelt stapt hij het schip op en daagt hij de kapende piratenkapitein uit om zich kenbaar te maken. Zwartbaard stapt uit het ruim naarboven en neemt de uitdaging aan. Haak wint het duel maar wordt gestopt door Ariel voordat hij Zwartbaard kan vermoorden. Ze vindt Eric niet en Zwartbaard biedt Haak een deal aan. Als hij ophoudt met proberen om zijn schip te heroveren verteld hij waar Eric is. Haak wiens hart echter gebroken is omdat hij niet bij Emma kan zijn verwondt hem zodat hij bloedt en schopt hem de plank af en verwacht dat de haaien hem zullen verslinden. Ariel slaat Haak in zijn gezicht en zegt dat zijn schip het gat in zijn hart dat hij voelt omdat hij Emma mist nooit zal kunnen dichten. Vervolgens duikt ze ook in de zee. Haak verteld dat de bemanning of trouw aan hem kan zweren of hun kapitein achterna kan gaan. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie en huwelijk *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Galerij 305Greeting.png|Good Form 305Rescue.png|Good Form 305CaptainJones.png|Good Form 204.png|The Crocodile 204RipsHeartOut.png|The Crocodile 415IWont.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415Transformation4.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 209Gotcha.png|Queen of Hearts 209CornerOfThisLand.png|Queen of Hearts 205HereYouGo.png|The Doctor 205Beanstalk.jpg|The Doctor 206YeahYou.png|Tallahassee 208NiceTouchThat.png|Into the Deep 209TakingUsHome.png|Queen of Hearts 211TheCrocodilesHope.png|The Outsider 211LetsGoLetsGo.PNG|The Outsider 211IWouldntCountOnIt.png|The Outsider 215Stabbed.png|The Queen Is Dead 219APirate.png|Lacey 220NotGonnaWork.png|The Evil Queen 301Lightning.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 305Well.png|Good Form 305Kiss.png|Good Form 306GroupSeesNeal.png|Ariel 307Emma.png|Dark Hollow 308Discussion.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 311WormHasTeeth.png|Going Home 311TheEnd.png|Going Home 312WeAreBack.png|New York City Serenade 312IfYouDrinkThis.png|New York City Serenade 314LightOn.png|The Tower 316CoffinLowered.png|It's Not Easy Being Green 318OpenedPortal.png|Bleeding Through 320WhoseGonnaStopMe.png|Kansas 321HookLetsGo.png|Snow Drifts 321BecauseOfUs.png|Snow Drifts 321ANatural.png|Snow Drifts 322FairyMagic.png|There's No Place Like Home 322EmmaOpensPortal.png|There's No Place Like Home 402TheWholeTown.png|White Out 403Down.png|Rocky Road 404TakeCareOfMyself.png|The Apprentice 404BoxTurnsIntoHat.png|The Apprentice 407ItsOkay.png|The Snow Queen 408Heartless.png|Smash the Mirror 409ImSorry.png|Fall 411IceWallCrumbles.png|Heroes and Villains 411RitualBegins.png|Heroes and Villains 412BeingHenry.png|Darkness on the Edge of Town 415DarkOnesPlan2.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 415MissedYouToo3.png|Poor Unfortunate Soul 421MagicBroomSpell.png|Operation Mongoose Part 1 422TheyDidIt.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 422BecomingTheDarkOne.png|Operation Mongoose Part 2 en:Hook